8) Beautiful
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 8 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 8**

 **Beautiful**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari yang bersinar begitu terik di siang hari membuat suhu udara  
meningkat drastis, hingga orang-orang memilih untuk tetap di rumah  
atau mendinginkan diri di pertokoan. Berbeda dengan sesosok laki-laki  
manis dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan permen kapas yang memilih  
untuk berjongkok di pinggiran kolam ikan yang berada di taman itu  
tanpa menggunakan topi hingga kulitnya memerah karena panas, keringat  
tampak membasahi kausnya namun pemuda itu malah asyik melemparkan  
remah-remah roti ke dalam kolam dan terkekeh melihat kepala ikan-ikan  
koi yang menyembul untuk memakannya.  
"Kalian kelaparan sekali ya? Apa Namjoon hyung tidak memberi kalian  
makan lagi? Jangan-jangan dia makan gaji buta."  
Setelah remah roti yang dibawanya habis, laki-laki itu berdiri dan  
mencoba melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama  
berjongkok. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru taman yang sepi, dan  
pandangannya jatuh pada seonggok tubuh yang tidur telentang  
berbantalkan tas ransel disebuah kursi taman yang berada di bawah  
pohon. Laki-laki yang bernama Jimin itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak  
senang, bukan karena tubuh itu ditutupi berlembar-lembar kertas, tapi  
ransel yang dipakai orang itu untuk tidur adalah ranselnya. Sambil  
menyeka keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, Jimin bergerak mendekati  
sosok itu dengan maksud mengambil kembali tasnya. Bibir tebalnya yang  
sewarna dengan buah cherry menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat rutukan yang  
ditujukan pada sosok yang sudah meniduri tasnya itu. Saat Jimin telah  
sampai di samping sosok yang ternyata seorang laki-laki itu, dia  
mecoba membangunkannya dengan mengguncang tubuh laki-laki itu  
perlahan.  
"Hei, permisi, bisakah kau bangun sebentar?"  
Tubuh yang diguncangnya tidak bergeming sedikitpun malah laki-laki  
itu mulai mendengkur halus. Jimin mulai kehilangan kesabaran, hari ini  
begitu panas dan dia ingin segera mengambil tasnya dan pulang ke  
rumah, namun laki-laki dihadapannya ini memperlama waktunya. Dengan  
kesal Jimin mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi putih laki-laki itu.  
"Yakk! Kau mati atau tidur sih?!"  
Ucapan Jimin hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas laki-laki itu.  
Jimin akhirnya melakukan percobaan terakhir untuk membangunkannya,  
jika tidak berhasil dia akan menarik paksa ranselnya dari bawah kepala  
laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hanya  
berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah laki-laki berkulit putih  
dihadapannya. Diam-diam Jimin memperhatikan lekuk wajah laki-laki yang  
terkesan sinis tersebut, rambut hitam acak-acakan, kulit seputih  
salju, kacamata berframe hitam tampak membingkai kedua bola matanya,  
bibirnya tipis sedikit pucat. Jimin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya  
agar tidak terpikat, saat dia menggelengkan kepala keringat yang  
berada di wajahnya menetes tepat di wajah laki-laki dihadapannya itu,  
Jimin menyeringai senang saat laki-laki itu mulai bergerak-gerak tidak  
nyaman karena tetesan air(keringat) yang mengenai wajahnya. Buru-buru  
Jimin menarik wajahnya, kembali ke posisi semula dan berusaha memasang  
wajah sepolos mungkin saat mata laki-laki dihadapannya itu mulai  
terbuka.  
"Kau siapa?"  
"Aku? Aku pemilik ransel yang menjadi bantalmu itu."  
"Kau meneteskan air ke wajahku, hah?!"  
"Hehe, aku mencoba membangunkanmu dari tadi, jadi aku mengambil air  
keran dan mencipratkannya ke wajahmu. Mianhae~~"  
Tampaknya ucapan Jimin dipercaya oleh laki-laki itu, karena dia hanya  
mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia  
mengambil ransel milik Jimin dan menyodorkannya kepada sang pemilik.  
Wajahnya menampilkan gurat lelah walau tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.  
"Ini, aku kira itu tas yang sudah dibuang karena sudah bulukan sekali."  
Ucapan sinis dari laki-laki itu sangat menohok hati Jimin, dia tidak  
terima tas kesayangannya dikatai oleh mahkluk yang bahkan tingginya  
tidak melebihi tinggi dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya menatap kesal  
laki-laki yang kini tampak membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan  
di sekitarnya. Saat mendongak, laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya  
heran karena Jimin tidak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri,  
dia malah menatapnya dengan kesal sambil memeluk erat ranselnya.  
"Kau kenapa masih disana?"  
"Kau harus minta maaf, tuan."  
"Kenapa aku harus?"  
"Karena kau sudah memakai ranselku tanpa izin dan membuatku menunggu  
sangat lama dan itu membuatku terlambat pulang dan aku menjadi sangat  
kepanasan dan—"  
Laki-laki itu menoyor kepala Jimin cukup keras hingga dia mengaduh  
kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit, saat membuka  
matanya laki-laki itu menatapnya datar sambil memegang kertas-kertas  
di belakang kepalanya.  
"Intinya kau ingin aku membalas budi, begitu?"  
"Bukannn, aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf karena sudah memakai tasku  
dan mengatainya."  
"Aku tidak salah. Tas itu tergeletak tanpa pemilik di kursi taman ini,  
jadi aku tidak tahu dan itu bukan salahku, lagipula memang  
kenyataannya kalau tas itu bulukan."  
"Tapi kan gara-gara kau sulit dibangunkan aku jadi terlambat pulang ke  
rumah, aku kehausan dan uangku habis, jadi ini juga bukan salahku."  
Laki-laki itu menghela napas dan menatap Jimin dari atas hingga bawah  
yang memang dipenuhi peluh, bahkan kulitnya sudah memerah karena  
terlalu lama terkena panas. Dia mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk  
mengikutinya menuju sebuah gerai es krim di dekat taman. Jimin yang  
mulanya bingung mulai berbinar saat melihat gerai es krim yang sudah  
di depan mata, namun kembali meredup saat dia ingat kalau uangnya  
habis.  
"Tapi tuan, aku tidak punya uangg dan mana kata maafmu~~"  
"Jangan merengek, berhenti memanggilku tuan. Namaku Min Yoongi,  
panggil aku Yoongi hyung karena kau tampak sangat muda dan kekanakan."  
"Enak saja, umurku sudah 23 tahun asal kau tahu saja!"  
"Terserah."  
Mereka kini sudah berdiri di depan gerai es krim. Si penjual  
tersenyum ramah kepada dua mahkluk mini-mini di depannya sekarang.  
Penjual dengan nametag 'Jung Hoseok' tersebut menyodorkan menu es krim  
kepada Yoongi sambil tetap tersenyum ramah.  
"Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?"  
"Aku pesan es krim rasa mint dengan lelehan coklat. Hei bocah, kau mau  
pesan apa? Cepat pilih."  
"Kau mentraktirku? Seriusan, hyung?!"  
"Cih. Cepat pilih atau aku berubah pikiran."  
"Oke, oke. Aku mau two scoop vanilla ice cream with melted dark  
chocolate and sour cherry."  
"Kau bisa bahasa Inggris, bocah?"  
"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan bocah dan namaku PARK JIMIN!."  
Hoseok terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah dua orang bertolak belakang di  
depannya ini. Yang satu berwajah manis menjurus cantik dengan pipi  
gempal bersurai merah muda dan berbibir tebal yang semerah cherry,  
kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan yang semakin menambah kesan manis pada  
dirinya, baju yang digunakannya tipikal anak kuliahan, kaus lengan  
pendek berwarna putih dengan kemeja yang diikat melingkari pinggul  
berisinya, ditambah ripped jeans biru dongker dan sneakers merah  
putih, tidak lupa dengan tas ransel walau tidak disandangnya,  
melainkan dipeluk erat. Kesan yang didapat adalah seorang bocah yang  
begitu ceria dan penuh 'warna'.  
Tatapan Hoseok beralih kepada sosok 'mini' satu lagi yang kini sedang  
mendebat sosok di depannya. Laki-laki itu kebalikan dari Park Jimin,  
kalau Jimin memiliki kesan ceria maka Min Yoongi memiliki kesan suram.  
Yoongi memiliki rambut hitam kelam yang acak-acakan, kulit putih  
pucat, pipi tirus, mata sayu, bibir tipis sedikit pucat, kacamata  
berframe hitam, dan tarikan wajahnya terkesan sinis. Pakaian yang  
dikenakannya hanyalah kaus abu-abu tua yang ditutupi jaket kulit  
berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna biru dpngker, ditambah sepatu  
kets berwarna biru tua, tidak lupa dengan kertas-kertas entah apa yang  
berada di genggaman tangannya. Suram namun menawan di saat bersamaan.  
"Hei, tuan, kami sudah memesan, apa kau tidak akan membuatkan pesanan  
kami atau hanya akan menatapku seperti itu?"  
Hoseok tersentak karena suara serak Yoongi menyadarkannya. Dia  
menggaruk tengkuknya karena Yoongi menatapnya dengan tajam sedangkan  
Jimin menatapnya penasaran. Hoseok terbatuk sedikit lalu mengulangi  
pesanan dua orang didepannya itu.  
"Jadi es krim rasa mint dan rasa vanilla? Apa kalian tidak mau mencoba  
paket pasangan? Kalian bisa dapat setengah harga."  
"Tidak perlu. Kami bukan pasangan dan aku masih mampu untuk membayar  
dua es krim walau bocah ini berusaha mengurasku."  
"Hyung, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memilih dan lagi kau tidak sopan,  
hyung. Maafkan dia ya emm—Hoseok-ssi."  
Hoseok hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil kembali tersenyum ramah, dia  
mulai membuat pesanan dua pelanggan 'unik'nya itu sambil  
menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat mendengar mereka mulai berdebat  
kembali, kalau tidak salah tadi laki-laki bersurai merah muda dan  
bersuara melengking itu menyebut-nyebut soal tas.  
'Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka bukan pasangan. Huh, dasar anak zaman sekarang.'  
Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit akhirnya pesanan mereka datang dan  
Yoongi membayar kedua es krim tersebut dengan wajah masam. Dia memilih  
untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon di  
sebelah gerai es krim. Disana Jimin sedang asyik melahap es krimnya  
dengan wajah bahagia. Setelah menghempaskan badannya disamping Jimin,  
Yoongi menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip saat objek yang dilihatnya  
sedang mempoutkan bibir karena es krimnya belepotan di wajahnya. Wajah  
itu begitu polos dan cute yang benar-benar tidak mencermikan pemuda  
berusia 23 tahun.  
"Es krim itu dibuat untuk dimakan pakai mulut, bukan untuk dioleskan  
ke wajah dan jarimu, bocah. Dasar jorok."  
"Jangan mengajakku berdebat lagi, hyung, aku sedang bahagia sekarang.  
Arrgghh, kenapa es krim ini begitu lengket!"  
Pada awalnya Yoongi memilih masa bodoh sambil tetap memakan es  
krimnya dan sesekali menuliskan beberapa kata di kertas-kertas yang  
berada di tangannya. Lama kelamaan dia risih juga karena Jimin begitu  
rusuh memakan es krim, bagaimana tidak setiap dia melahap es krim  
pasti ada saja yang menempel di bibir atau pipinya dan tangannya  
bergerak-gerak untuk menghapusnya.  
"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang, hah?!"  
"Kenapa kau sensi sekali, hyung? Yang makan ini kan aku bukan kau."  
"Kalau begitu, kau habiskan es krimmu dan biarkan saja belepotan,  
tidak usah kau hapus, lalu katakan padaku kalau sudah selesai."  
"Tapi ini lengket~~"  
"Dengarkan saja kata-kataku, bocah."  
Jimin menggerutu pelan tapi menuruti perintah Yoongi, dia kembali  
memakan es krimnya, kali ini lebih tenang karena dia membiarkan es  
krim itu belepotan di pipi dan bibirnya. Setelah habis, Jimin  
buru-buru membuang cone es krim ditangannya dan berbalik menghadap  
Yoongi dengan tampang memelas.  
"Hyung, es krimku sudah habis. Jadi aku bisa membersihkan wajahku ya?"  
"Hm. Tunggu sebentar."  
Jimin mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Yoongi pergi entah kemana.  
Perhatiannya teralih kepada tumpukan kertas yang berada di sebelhanya.  
Penasaran Jimin mengintip kata-kata yang tertulis disana. Ternyata itu  
adalah lembaran kertas yang berisikan beberapa bait kata yang begitu  
indah bagi Jimin walau dia tidak tahu itu kata untuk apa, meski begitu  
dia tetap asyik membaca tiap baris kata-kata tersebut hingga tidak  
menyadari kedatangan Yoongi.  
"Dongakkan kepalamu."  
"Huh?"  
Jimin tersentak kaget, refleks dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan sebuah  
benda basah mengenai kulit pipinya. Didepannya, seorang Min Yoongi  
yang selalu berkata sinis kepadanya sejak pertama mereka bertemu  
sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, kini sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan lembut  
menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya yang dibasahi air. Jimin terpaku  
melihat betapa seriusnya wajah Yoongi dengan telaten membersihkan  
wajah dan tangannya. Tangan Jimin tanpa sadar terulur membetulkan  
letak kacamata Yoongi yang merosot, aksinya membuat mereka berdua  
terpaku dan untuk pertama kalinya dua pasang mata mereka benar-benar  
bertemu pandang, saling mengagumi bola mata masing-masing. Namun  
Yoongi buru-buru menarik tangannya dari wajah Jimin dan sedikit  
menjauhkan diri darinya, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi  
masing-masing.  
"Ah, itu wajahmu sudah bersih."  
"O-oh, terima kasih, hyung."  
Yoongi dengan canggung duduk kembali di sebelah Jimin yang  
menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mentralisir detak jantungnya yang  
berpacu. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung, dengan ragu-ragu  
Yoongi mengambil salah satu kertas miliknya dan berpura-pura membaca.  
Mereka bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa menit, namun Jimin yang  
tidak tahan mencoba mencairkan suasana.  
"Emm, hyung, itu di kertasmu puisi ya?"  
"Ap—Oh, bukan, ini lirik lagu buatanku."  
"Benarkah? Woah, itu sangat bagus, hyung. Sudah lama kau buat ya?"  
"Apanya?"  
"Itu, lirik lagumu yang ada di tumpukan paling atas."  
"Ooh, tidak, aku baru saja membuatnya tadi saat kau sedang makan es krim."  
"Eeehhh? Apa judulnya, hyung? Kau pasti terinspirasi dariku kan? Ya kan?"  
"Bisa iya bisa tidak."  
Jimin terdiam dan menatap Yoongi yang menunjukkan smirk yang tampak  
menyebalkan dan tampan di saat bersamaan. Rona merah kembali menyapu  
permukaan pipi gempalnya saat Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya masih  
dengan smirk menyebalkan itu.  
"Judul laguku itu adalah 'Beautiful' dan ini baru setengahnya."  
It's a beautiful life  
Nan neoui gyeote isseulge  
It's a beautiful life  
Neoui dwie seo isseulge  
Beautiful love  
Haneurarae neowa issdamyeon  
Sumswineungeosmaneurodo joha  
It's a beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
Neoui gieogeseo naega saltende  
Beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
Nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo  
Beautiful my love  
Beautiful your heart  
It's a beautiful life  
(Title: Beautiful , )

"Hei, Park Jimin, aku mempunyai sebuah pengakuan, yaitu aku mengenalmu  
sebagai bocah aneh yang selalu berjongkok di pinggir kolam ikan dan  
memberi mereka makan setiap matahari sedang terik-teriknya dan itu  
sudah terjadi selama sebulan ini."  
Napas Jimin tercekat dan mata sipitnya membulat mendengar pengakuan  
Yoongi yang terlontar dengan lancar dari belah bibir tipisnya.  
Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar tiap patah kata  
yang keluar dari belah bibir itu.  
"Jadi, tertarik untuk jadi kekasihku? Walau kau baru mengenalku kurang  
dari 3 jam dan sudah membuang-buang waktumu untuk pulang ke rumah,  
tapi kupastikan akan menggantinya dengan waktu yang lebih berharga."  
"H-hyungg—"  
"Jawabannya antara ya dan mau."  
"Yakk, kau memaksa."  
Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya santai, berbanding terbalik dengan  
keringat dingin yang mulai terjun bebas dari pelipisnya. Hei,  
mengutarakan perasaanmu secara lisan tidak semudah menumpahkan  
perasaanmu ke dalam secarik kertas. Namun semua rasa gelisah itu  
terbayarkan oleh anggukan malu-malu seorang Park Jimin. Tanpa aba-aba  
Yoongi meraup bibir tebal Jimin dengan gemas dan terciptalah sebuah  
ciuman manis antara dua mahkluk mini bertolak belakang itu. Selang  
beberapa menit Yoongi melepaskan tautan mereka dan menyeringai gemas  
melihat raut wajah Jimin yang memerah hingga ke telinganya.  
"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentangku, manis?"  
"I-itu, aku memiliki sebuah pengakuan, hyung. Tapi janji jangan marah."  
"Katakan saja."  
"Pertama, aku berpikir kau mirip dengan es krim yang kumakan tadi,  
hyung, putihnya es krim menggambarkan kulitmu, dingin dan manisnya  
menggambarkan sikapmu, dark chocolate menggambarkan rambutmu dan  
cherry asam melambangkan bibirmu—"  
"Waaa, aku terkesan, lalu?"  
"N-nah, yang kedua adalah tadi saat aku bilang membangunkanmu dengan  
mencipratkan air itu, aku—"  
"Ya? Kau kenapa?"  
"Itu sebenarnya bukan air keran, t-tapi keringatku, hehehe. Peace, hyung."  
Yoongi mencerna semua ucapan Jimin lamat-lamat, dan langsung berlari  
menuju keran terdekat untuk mencuci mukanya diiringi dengan seribu  
satu umpatan yang terlontar dari bibirnya untuk kekasih barunya yang  
manis namun sangat jorok dan menyebalkan itu.  
"SIALAAN KAU PARK JIMIN!"  
"MIANHAE HYUNGKU SAYANGG!"  
Teriakan mereka yang kencang sampai ke gerai es krim yang memang  
tidak jauh dari sana. Di sana Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya  
sambil mengelap sendok-sendok es krimnya, sebuah cengiran kuda  
tercetak di wajahnya saat menyadari bahwa tebakannya tepat.  
'Benarkan mereka berpacaran!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
